A Sticky Sitchuation
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Based on a dream I had. When Drakken's next take-over-the-world scheme involves stealing a gumball machine, will Kim burst his bubble of a plan? R/R


DISCLAIMRE: ID O NOT own any of the characters from KP. They belong to Disney.

A/N: This idea came to me from a dream I had a few nights ago. I Hope everyone enjoys it!

"A Sticky Sitchuation"

Kimberly Anne Possible sighed as she tried for what seemed like the thousandth time to get Hana to eat her lunch. She was baby-sitting her for Ron while he did his homework. They were actually supposed to be doing it together, but as usual, she was the only one actually working.

"Come on, Hahn. Please eat the rest of your lunch for Auntie Kim. I made t special for you."

Hana shook her head before saying a new word she had learned.

"No!"

Kim rolled her eyes. She knew Hana wasn't trying to be disrespectful, but her constant use of the word no was grating on her nerves.

Hana had recently learned how to say 'no, along with 'cat and 'ball.

The two year old's gaze then landed on the half full jar of cookies sitting on the counter.

Kim saw where she was looking and tried to compromise with the just turned two year old.

"If you eat two more bites, I'll let you have a cookie." She said, praying Hana would take her offer.

"Cool! Cookies!" A male voice exclaimed from just to the right of Kim.

The young adult sighed in exasperation. She gave Ron a Look before turning her attention back to Hana. She then gazed back at Ron.

"I was talking to Hana." She informed him.

Ron gave her a puppy dog look.

"OH all right. If you finish the next problem, you can have a cookie too."

Ron beamed.

"Booya!" He exclaimed.

Kim was about to turn her attention back to Hana, when a familiar sound met her ears.

Flipping open the kimmunicator, she saw Wade's familiar and friendly face staring back at her.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"

"Drakken and Shago are down at the mall."

"What else is new?" Kim commented.

"But they're not the only ones there. Senior Senior Jr's there too."

"Great." Kim replied. "What are they after this time?"

Wade took a minute to answer her question.

"Are you sitting down?" He inquired.

Kim gave him a strange look.

"Why?"

"Trust me." He said. "You'll want to sit down for this."

Kim did so, despite herself. She had trusted Wade for the last eight years and he hadn't led her wrong yet.

"Okay, I'm sitting. Now what's going on?"

"Okay. Drakken and Senior Senior Jr are trying to steal…a gumball machine."

"A gumball machine?" Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Why would Drakken want a gumball machine?" Kim asked. Little did she know that Shago was wondering the same thing….

"Why do you even need this thing?" Shago asked. She was standing Drakken's right, bored as ever. Her arms were folded across her chest in a gesture of utter boredom. She gazed around the store as though she would have rather been anywhere else.

"If you must know, Shago, this is part of my new fool proof plan to take over the world!"

"Yeah, and when the plan fails," Shago replied. "Who are you going to blame?"

Drakken glared at her.

"Enough lip, Shago! We need to get this machine out of here before anyone shows up."

"Okay. But you didn't answer my question." Shago persisted. "What made you stoop to stealing candy?"

Drakken sighed.

"If you must know," he said. "I'm going to use the gum in that machine to take over the world!"

Shago couldn't help it. She let out a burst of mirth that made Drakken throw her a Look.

"I'm sorry," she said, still laughing. "But this is the stupidest plan you ever came up with! And that's sayin' something."

"Says you." Drakken replied. "After people start buying my new and improved bubble gum, they'll have no choice but to obey me."

"I don't even want to know." Shago commented. She had managed to stop laughing. She had returned to her state of boredom.

Drakken went on as if he hadn't heard Shago speak.

"Once my gum is sold, people will start obeying me at once."

"How pray tell are you going to accomplish this?"

"It's easy. I'm going to sell it in Smarty mart. I'll put it in a pack of those cards teenagers like to collect. And for the ones who don't buy then, I'll slip it into the candy register at the checkout line. Once they start chewing, they'll start obeying!"

"I can't wait to hear the slogan for this master plan." Shago said sarcastically.

"I have the perfect slogan! Pay, chew, obey!" Drakken exclaimed, triumphantly. With that, he lifted the machine from the stand and started to walk out of the store with it.

Shago followed him, readying herself for anything. She knew they were bound to get caught. She also knew Kim would be the most likely one to catch Drakken in his latest take over the world scheme.

As if on cue, Kim showed up.

"I hate to burst your bubble." She announced in a tone that clearly stated she wasn't sorry at all. "But that doesn't belong to you." She then gazed around and noticed that Senior Senior Jr was nowhere in sight.

This puzzled Kim for approximately three seconds before she focused her attention on the problem at hand.

Drakken made a frustrated noise before commanding Shago to fend Kim off while he snuck the machine out of the store.

"Dr. D wait!" Shago called.

"Just do what I say!" Drakken ordered. He was halfway to the door by this point. He was unaware of the flashing lights and alarm that was about to go off.

Shago let out a frustrated growl as she launched herself at Kim.

The fight was on, but Kim was determined to win.

Ron was busy trying to keep Hana safe while Rufuss helped Kim out.

It was only a matter of time before the alarms started blaring.

"I tried to warn you." Shago told Drakken as they made their get away. They were empty handed, which made Drakken furious.

"You made me lose my new toy!" He whined. "And the gumballs were shaped like little Diablos too!"

Shago rolled her eyes as they reached the lair.

Meanwhile, Kim and Kim were back at the store. They were just about to leave, when the owner stopped them.

"Wait. I want to honor you for your work, Miss Possible. If it wasn't for you, we would have lost a lot of money."

Kim blushed as a smile spread across her face.

"It was no big." She said, modestly.

Beside her, Ron gave Mr. Smarty an indignant look.

"Hey! What about me?"

Mr. Smarty gave Ron a confused look.

"Oh, thanks for keeping your sister away from anything valuable."

Ron frowned.

Mr. Smarty turned his attention back to Kim.

"We would like to reward you for your services." With that, he handed her a gift certificate to the candy shop.

"Thanks." Kim replied. She gazed down at the piece of paper. When she saw what it was for, she frowned.

"Is something wrong?" The owner asked.

Kim shook her head.

"No. I mean, not that I'm not grateful, but I can't accept this. I do what I do because I enjoy helping people."

Before she could hand the gift back to the puzzled manager, Ron tried to snatch it out of his hand.

"I'll take it if you don't want it!"

"Ron…" Kim warned. She gave him a Look and he reluctantly gave the piece of paper back to her.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Smarty asked.

Kim didn't have to think twice before answering his question. She gazed once at the slightly battered but otherwise functioning gumball machine before her gaze landed on the person in front of her.

"I'm more than sure." She replied. "I think one sticky sitchuation is enough for one day."

THE END


End file.
